Tragic Events a dark knight fanfic
by PinkZebra
Summary: When an ordinary girl like Monica Spencer, begins to see the corruption in her home city, she comes to realize that things must change. But upon future tragedy, things will begin to take a turn for the worst, and send her into a fit of anger and revenge.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : **_It's been awhile since I've posted a fanfiction here, but I am still highly active on the site (and creating fanfiction of my own). For some time now, I've been a little discouraged against making my literature dribbles public, but it's been gnawing at the back of my subconscious, and I just simply must post my prolouge._

_Alright, so this is what happens when an author like me, falls in love with a movie like The Dark Knight. I have never really been a Batman fan myself ( I was raised a Marvel girl) __but after watching and re-watching both of Nolan's Batman movies, it made me remember how I used to watch the old Batman animated cartoons as a child. __So like I said, I'm relativity new to the Batman universe, so please be as gentle as possible with criticizing on my 'Batman-esqu' writing. I must warn you all though, that it might be awhile before I post a follow-up chapter, or the rest of this story, for I am still working on it, and going through the kinks. I'm having a bit of trouble with getting into chracter though, so if there are any willing authors out there that have had some experience with writing Batman fanfiction, I would be most apprecietive if you could help me out, and read over my future chapters._

_Okay, as if my mindless babble wasn't enough to drive you all away, if you please, you may begin reading the prologue to Tragic Events ( a dark knight fanfic)_

* * *

"_Those who were not afraid of hard work and manual labor were always rewarded beyond their wildest dreams... "_

Pssh yah, I bet that's the same joker who came up with those stories of fairy Godmothers and true love huh? Well here in the real world, things like true love and happy endings don't always go according to plan, unless of coarse you have the money and power to pay for it. That's what this all comes down to, wealth, power, and corruption. It's funny how those three always manage to coincide together.

As long as you have the social statues and fortune others may fantasize about, you have a chance at making all of your dreams come true. But when you're a normal citizen of Gotham city, your nothing more then a handy doormat. Ironic thing is, it's the poor, needy and average Joes, that keep multi billion dollar corporation afloat. It's a sad truth really, you could be a single mom, working two dead-end jobs to help support three children, but never get the recognition for doing a good days work. And then you could be a spoiled little heiress who gets hundreds of dollars in allowance money for doing absolutely nothing.

Take for example Monica Spencer and her family. Ever since Monica's mother and father were 14, they had been working. Either it be working on an education, working for money, or just simply working for respect. And the fact that Monica's mother, Helen, was 17 and pregnant, did not make the situation any much easier. Although Paul, Monica's father was around 19 years old, he had taken on the responsibilities of a 25 year old without any complaints.

Never bothering to go to college, Paul went straight into the working industry, snagging himself a position as an assembly-line worker in a Steel Factory. The work was very difficult, and at the time the pay was not nearly enough to cover the cost of Helen and Paul's newly acquired apartment. But somehow the young couple never gave up, and brought into the world a bright-eyed and intelligent child. Although Paul and Helen could never present their daughter with expensive toys and extravagant clothing, they taught her the morals and values every child should learn to appreciate. And as the years went by Monica grew into the ever so popular phrased "diamond in the rough".

Now, don't get confused by that analogy, Monica was no prettier then any other teenage girl in Gotham. In fact, she didn't nearly come close to the breath-taking beauties that frequently presided in her home city. She wasn't gorgeous but she wasn't hideous either. Average, yes average is the word, a regular girl-next-door type. She would get a pimple or two every month, she wasn't tall, or was she overly short, her weight too was average, she didn't have the time nor money to work out, nor was she about to jog around her neighborhood, let's face it if you're a short, young teenage girl with no means of self defense, you don't go running around the bad part of Gotham to just stay in shape, your either crazy or just looking for a fight.

Her hair, long, curly, and cheaply dyed would tangle easily and was to much hassle for it's worth, but as many had said before her, Monica believed a women's hair was her pride and glory, so she refused to cut it off. She was smart, witty, genuine, excepting and gentle. Ever since Monica was a young child, she had always been taken advantage of for her overly friendly and giving nature. In her early years of JR High, Monica's school counselor believed her to have a Self-Defeating Personality disorder, and to seek professional help if possible, but that was out of the question. In other words, Monica was known to her teachers and friends for getting herself into situations that would only lead to pain, embarrassment, and shame.

No matter how hard her friends and teachers urged her to stop this unnecessary quest for approval, Monica would still persistently seek out the most humiliating and in gratifying acts she could think of.

But as this stage slowly ebbed away, Monica could finally call herself normal, and only seeking her's and her parent's approval. As the years passed and Monica began to mature and grow more and more independent from her parents, her demeanor had slightly changed as well. She was still tranquil and excepting, but she was growing less and less tolerant of the greedy and power-hungry citizens around her. She understood that ever since the death of Dr. Thomas Wayne and his wife Martha, that thirst for power everyone's been seeking, seemed to finally settle in the hands of Carmine Falcone, a well known Mob chairmen that frequented The Narrows of Gotham City.

But the death of the two Billionaires' happened a decade or so before Monica was even born. And although it was a tragic event, it upset Monica more then it ought to. When they died, it also seemed to extinguish whatever hope many of Gotham's citizen's still held to. And that hope, in some cases was what many of them clung to for guidance, happiness, and whatever chance they might have for a brighter, more peaceful future. But after many years of turmoil and fear, a nameless face appeared on the scene, going by the title The _Bat-Man_.

This masked menace/savior revealed that after a number of mysterious and startling events, the once revered Jonathan Crane had been working alongside Falcone and a strange man named Ra's Al Ghul, who had somehow assisted in the mass hallucinations many Gotham citizens were experiencing. All of which had lead up to the hordes of escaped Arkham patients, including the well known anarchist, who's name we need not mention at the moment.

And just when many Gotham citizen's started to think that all hope was lost for a brighter Gotham City, in stepped a man named Harvey Dent. He was a real All-American boy, striving to clean up the mess his beloved city was in. Eventually after many cases and presidings, the persistent DA finally apprehended case loads upon case loads of mob members, all pleading innocent of coarse. It was a start, and the very noble and brave Dent took on all of the corruption in Gotham City, knowing damn well that all of it's rage and vengeance would be targeted at him. And as if Harvey didn't already have enough enemies at that time, during a press conference he revealed to the public that he had been behind the mask and cape of The Bat-Man all along, signing himself a one-way ticket to County.

But of coarse let's not forget the Lord of Chaos, the bearer of calamity and destruction, the well known Clown Prince of Gotham. He had been reeking havoc in Gotham City before Harvey Dent even begun to advocate for a safer existence. Only since recent events had the Joker's true colors shown through. He had started out with small crimes such as robbing banks or performing some minor terrorist acts, but no one would have predicted the terrorism that followed his last bank heist. Going from robbing Mob-owned banks to blowing up entire Hospitals, the Joker had carved his own notch in the crime ladder of Gotham City.

Although the Joker had been locked away in a padded cell, somehow he had never been completely eradicated from the minds of many tormented citizens. It's funny how a simple thing like misfortune and chaos can turn the most powerful (richest) of men into drooling, sobbing children. After the tragic death of Harvey Dent, and many police officers, Gotham seemed to consistently spiral downward, falling into a deep bout of depression and fear. Crime of coarse never ceased in it's relentlessness. In the earlier months of Gotham, they at least had a faceless hero stoppering it momentarily ,but now that hero had taken the Joker's place as Gotham's most wanted criminal.

This ultimately forced loads of Gotham's wealth to remove themselves from the city completely. The Bat-Man had been accused of killing five people, including Gotham's White Knight (Harvey Dent), and almost instantly Commissioner James Gordon's secret alliance with the masked vigilante was extinguished. Like always, rumors began to circulate that Harvey had gone brain sick, and had been the cause of what The Bat-Man was incriminated for. Of coarse not many citizens would repeat their true opinions out loud, so the dispersal of these rumors was left up to the mudslingers of Gotham, leading to many different theories. All in all, Gotham was still the same as before, only less mobsters and more frantic and terrified citizens.

The months rolled by, blowing along with them the crumbled and decaying tabloids and newspapers that littered the dirty streets of Gotham. Newer criminals came and went, all of them lackluster compared to earlier stated offenders. The days finally grew grayer and dimer, but surprisingly all to do with the seasons. It was early December in Gotham City, and the streets once aglow with the hustle of life and lights, slowly altered to a slow, frigid cold that settled itself in delicate white sheets above and below. Although the city was going through tough times that made most want to curl into a protective cocoon, there was nothing like the thought of a festive season to lighten up an atmosphere, no matter how dismal.

Ever since the end of Thanksgiving, the citizens had respectfully busied themselves with shopping and decorations. Soon enough the many street lights and neighboring businesses where awaiting the arrive of the Holidays' eve, fashioning wreaths, Christmas lights, Pine Trees and ribbons.

And for the first time, Monica felt lighter and more radiant then she had in almost a year. She was a Freshman at College, and just beginning to enjoy an early Holiday break from the books and grind. But tragic events would begin to take place, eventually altering the mood and sanity of this thriving young women...

* * *

**A/N : **_Well I hope youall enjoyed that, and luckily, you'll stick around for chapter 1 to come out. I would very much appreciete reviews and critisizem, so don't be afraid to drop me a line. _

_Thank you some much, and don't forget to have a batty day_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**: _Hey all of you, new and familiar, this is the second or ( first) chapter of my recently published Dark Knight fanfiction. The prologue I can understand must have been a bit drawl and dawdled heavily on the plot of my story but I assure you, it will pick up in the future chapters (I am somewhat new to the whole writing experience and still have PLENTY to learn) so for your sake, and mine of coarse please bare with me and my writing skills for they are beginning to mature as we speak ^-^. _

**P.S**: _Oh and one more thing I had forgotten to put in my prologue,_** I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OTHER THEN MONICA, PAUL, AND HELEN SPENCER AND WHITNEY NIGELS'. EVERYTHING ELSE ENVOLVING THE BATMAN UNIVERSE BELONG TO DC AND BOB KANE (R.I.P)**

* * *

There was nothing better then a busy, winter morning. People passing by carrying bundles, stacked as high as their vision, or swinging to and fro from their crowded grasp, the insane honking from angry cab drivers, offensive language from rushing pedestrians, yup there was nothing like spending your Holiday vacation in Gotham City. It's surprising that such a crime ridden town would even THINK about celebrating something so merry and innocent as Christmas. Pssh, if it wasn't for all the decorations tasseled from every extremity you could set your eye on, you'd never guess that this Hell hole was even expecting anything, other then the latest bank robbery. But the many citizens of Gotham were preparing themselves for the festivities to come, and most were still out shopping, so unless you wanted a good tongue lashing from an angry consumer, you'd do best to stick to the subways.

But somehow, even Gotham City can take a joyous occasion, and warp it into a needless hassle. Don't get confused though, there were still citizens out there that supported the actually spirit and meaning behind Christmas, it was just a very rare find. Unlike many of the people around her, Monica Spencer knew how to celebrate what little breaks she got in life. You see, Monica wasn't used to getting expansive presents, heck she still considered herself lucky to even get a couple gifts on birthdays. Perplexing as it was, Monica was hard to understand at times. She didn't mind not getting much, but she did of coarse lavish herself with day-dreams of wealth, she was a women after all.

Still, the idea of waking to a cold Christmas morn, kept this chipper young blond above and beyond the savageness surrounding her. Reading the freshly pressed _Gotham Post_, Monica had submersed herself into the recent events that were beginning to unravel. The displeasing newspaper went from tedious articles about certain riches performing certain acts, recent criminal activities, to finally revealing Gotham's worst nightmare.

" Hey! Watch where your going you air head!"

"Oh, I'm sorry ma'am, I didn't see you..." Monica replied sincerely after colliding head on into a middle-aged pedestrian.

Collecting herself, Monica turned back toward her own direction, and sank her frizzy head back into the newspaper.

About a week or so ago, it was revealed to the public that a certain painted terrorist had escaped Gotham's own Arkham Asylum. It was pretty obvious that many reporters and journalist were shocked themselves by this startling news, because not one was able to get a good angle at how the Joker had even managed to escape. Commissioner Gordon replied to a random pack of news hounds that the Joker had broken out no more then 24 hours before the first televised news segment exposed his breakout. So quite frankly, the only people who would have known of his escape were the police officers presiding the situation, and the orderlies and doctors that worked at the mental institution/prison. Somewhere out there, there was a scum sucking worm who was doing his job properly and discretely, no one else seemed to get any more leads from officials.

Just when there seemed to be hope for the future, Gotham citizens never seem to catch a break. It seemed that a criminal mastermind like the Joker would take a lot more then just a padded cell and a few therapy sessions to release Gotham from his tormented and wicked memory.

Monica's take on the Joker was as fuzzy as the hair on her head. She considered him a misunderstood psychopath, who needed more then just a straight-jacket and a life sentence at Arkham. Genius offenders like him don't grow on trees, they're either faking the insanity with only little to no human empathy, or there was more to them then just a few loose screws. Oh, don't get skeptical, Monica had no pity for a man like the Joker, she was absolutely disgusted at the fact that he was still living, while so many innocent people perished at his hands. She just theorized that a mind such as his should be better studied and understood, then locked up for eternity.

Mind you, it is after all the people like Monica that allowed the Joker's escape in the first place. If they hadn't just done away with him right then and there, future grief might have been spared. Now with the Joker out roaming Gotham freely, (even possibly other neighboring cities) it was keeping many citizen's on their toes, hypothesizing who his next target would be. God knows, how many more lives could he ruin in less then a couple of weeks?

After reading and re-reading the articles, Monica grew more and more upset. The only things that held any sort of interest in this morning's newspaper, was the Joker's escape, and the past disappearance of the school bus full of 1st grade students, along with their bus driver and teacher. Monica deposited the useless newspaper in a nearby waste basket. Walking a few more passes she caught sight of a rather odd figure, that seemed to have been walking closely behind her, reach into the waste basket to recovered Monica's crumpled ex-gazette. This wasn't surprising to Monica, many a bum would recycle her neglected trash. But what was unnerving about this certain pedestrian, was the way they cracked an odd grin at the paper's main article.

Coming to an abrupt halt at a nearby crossing signal, Monica gave a closer examination of this odd man. Judging by his stance and height, male was the best classification, she couldn't see much of him considering the 10 foot distance between the two, but his action spoke louder then the passing traffic. As many more citizens crowded Monica's view, she was instantly snapped back to reality when, just before she was scooted along with the crowd, the man looked up from the paper, and ever so discretely cracked a wide and crooked grin her way. This whole interaction lasted less then a few moments, before Monica was pushed and shoved along the crowded intersection.

"Hey girly.. You buying that, or just holden' it for tha' other customers?" Said a rather harsh voice from behind a congested counter, stacked high with fliers and Christmas novelties.

Monica looked up from her momentary lethargy, and placed the dog food and biscuits a top the already full platform.

"Oh, no, sorry sir. You just caught me a bit off guard." She replied while pulling the brown velvety wallet from her coat pocket. "Just thinking about today's newspaper article..."She received her change and receipt.

"Aaaah yah I heard about that too.. S'been a couple months since I heard 'bout _him_." The cashier recited after passing Monica her bagged items. "Make sure you keep that nose outta' places it doesn't needah' be"

After receiving the man's last statement, Monica looked over her shoulder at the abrasive liquor store clerk. He seemed to be pleased with his last retort and was chuckling rather icily to himself while ringing up another customer's items. He must have mistaken Monica for a young teenage, and was just trying to spook her. People seemed to be taking great pride in these practical jokes involving the Joker. Oh well, strange people get off on strange things she supposed.

Now that the morning was ending and the afternoon was just beginning, a lot more Christmas shoppers were dispensing throughout the city. Monica had already done her Christmas shopping; she had never been pushy, self-centered, or competitive, so she made sure she never had to deal with those stressful situation. Although she hated confrontation, she always loved passing Whitney Nigels'; a large boutique that's known for selling items of extreme wealth and value. Monica, (ever since adolescents) had always goggled and admired the expensive Christmas decorations of the pricey Emporium. She of coarse could never hope of buying any of the items they sold, but she got pleasure from the artistic observations.

Although she knew it was all in her head, she felt as if the employees and customers of Whitney Nigels' were watching her every step, as if she was a low-life criminal. Many people will say that unless you were wearing rags, you could never really tell how much money someone had... Ha, yah, unless of coarse you had snobby richies' looking at you as if you had lobsters crawling out of your ears. It was all upsetting and embarrassing, but Monica kept her head pointed forward and walked surprisingly with an air of confidence, confidence that only a women who excepted herself for who she was could wear; or the type only scared little girls who were used to constant teasing would wear.

Although Monica wasn't at all as confident as she wished, you could never worry to much about trivial things like judgment, when you were inside a place like Whitney Nigels'.

The place was absolutely breath-taking, it looked as if it were designed by the same architects as the ones who built the Waldorf Astoria. It was amazingly regal, and everything encasing the inside of the store was embroidered in gold. The walls and ceiling were and eggshell white, leaving the customer to think that even by looking at the impressive varnish, they would taint it's clean, hand-polished look. The floor would change occasionally from a freshly buffed white marble, to a rosy colored chintz carpeting. Small glass-like chandeliers dangled from the high ceiling, giving off a somewhat golden glow to the atmosphere.

In the center of the boutique were two pairs if escalators, leading up to the many salons, and more pricey dresses and suits; the first floor was dedicated to selling perfumes, colognes, make-up and jewelry, along with more everyday, high-brow clothing. But since it was the Holidays, Whitney Nigels' was laced with gold and silver tinsel, draping the many glass casings in the first floor, garland and wreaths attached to the walls and lobby doors, and icicle like ornaments dangling from the many chandeliers above. The store was also known for it's agglomeration of Christmas trees, displayed throughout the first and second floors. Another newer feature though, was the handsome Grand pianos, stationed near the back of both floors, it was a wonderful Christmasy' touch, and had seasonal songs and carols flowing through the entire building. For New York city, there was no place like Saks Fifth Avenue around Christmas, but for Gotham City, it was defiantly Whitney Nigels'.

As Monica slowly made her way to the central part of the store (which had always been surprisingly empty and left an almost Cul-de-sac like impression) she noticed a group of middle-aged women surrounding something large and new. She worked her way towards the crowd and noticed that they (along with the other crowding consumers) were observing a beautiful granite fountain. Of all the years Monica had visited Whitney Nigels' she had never seen such a structure.

The fountain of coarse was made from pure grey granite rock, and was big enough to fit a small SUV in the center. In the middlemost of the fountain stood a 6 foot tall white granite Mermaid, she was perched atop a granite rock and spouted a jet of water out of her carved mouth. It seemed as if the Mermaid was modeling, for she was posing with her petit white fingers stroking her hair with one hand, and held shopping bags in the other.

In absolute awe, Monica didn't notice the sign and table booth in front of her. It was the women behind the table that had drawn her attention away from the marvelous statue.

"Are you signing up for the contest, dear?" She asked in a polite and chipper voice.

"A contest? What contest?" Monica asked interestedly. She just then noticed the sign stating

**"CHARITY FOUNTAIN CONTEST**"

Win a photo shoot with Nigel, Whitney, and Georgina Lush, along with

a $10,000.00 gift card for Whitney Nigels'! Contest will be

held throughout November 15th up until December 13th, contestant must

be at least 16 years of age and must sign up via the booth in front of the

Charity fountain. Contestants will appear on Gotham Cable News, so

look your best.

**IMPORTANT NOTE**: Applicants can only sign up once, please

Do not try and fool our secretaries!

"Please write your name, birth date, home address and phone number.." The kindly secretary stated while pushing a piece of paper and a pen towards Monica, pointing it at various places a top the paper. " here, here, here, and here." She finished as she placed little circles around the information portions of the application.

Caught a little off guard by this contest, Monica thought it couldn't hurt to enter, besides, she wouldn't win something like this, it was most likely rigged.

As Monica finished signing the application, she and most of the people around her noticed the many sirens going off outside the store. Handing the paper to the lady and kindly thanking her, Monica rushed outside to investigate the disturbance, practically bumping into a burly man, who had seemed to be looking over her shoulder as she wrote down her information. Not thinking much of it, she pressed on, and followed a group of curious customers outside Whitney Nigels'.

* * *

**A/N**: _This of coarse is the end of chapter 1. Chapter 2 will be posted a tad later then this one, so don't expect to see an update for about... another several days..._

_Like I always say, after you read this please feel free to leave a review or helpfull critisism. ( I am all for anyone willing enough to lend a helping, artistic viewpoint) :)_


End file.
